Getting Your Vampire Dream
by Lillia Amber Granges
Summary: Alexander just broke up with Raven. Trevor is now a Vampire. Will Raven choose to get her vampire dream, even if it means being eternally bound to her lifelong enemy?
1. Cemetary Stalker

Chapter 1 Cemetery Stalker

"Hey, Monster Girl. Thought I'd find you here," Trevor called out. I'd come to the cemetery tonight to think, and pray that Alexander would come home early from "Hipsterville" and find me here.

"What do you want, Neanderthal?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Didn't you embarrass me enough last night at prom by rigging the votes and trying to me to dance with you?

"I didn't rig the votes. I just told everyone to vote for you, instead of Jennifer."

"Yeah. Sure you did. I totally believe you." I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Raven-"

"I have a question for you. A personal question."

"It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Depends on the question. Now ask away. And I'll be honest with you. 100%."

"Okay, here goes. Trevor Mitchell-"

"Seriously, just ask the question," his voice was a mixture between annoyance and impatience, which probably wasn't a good idea, but it sure was fun.

"And you promise to be honest with me?"

"Yes, as long as you promise to pay up afterwards," he thought for a second, "Show me your hands," he must've remembered what happened last time I asked him a question, I didn't have to pay up since my fingers were crossed, but, of course, he got me back at prom, by making me prom queen, when it should have been Jennifer.

Reluctantly, I pulled my hands out of my pockets. "Now you," he showed me his hands, and intertwined them with mine.

"Trevor, do you love me?" I saw something flicker in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was. I wasn't even sure if he would answer me honestly, but I was definitely going to hope so and, unfortunately, trust him.

"You want an honest answer," he said, after about a minute of silence. "Yes, I'd like you to be honest with me," how many times did I have to tell the kid that? I saw that he looked uncomfortable, but that could've just been from being in a cemetery, after dark, with the only person there being Goth-girl Raven.

"I've always loved you, Raven," he blurted, "I've loved you since you said that when you grew up, you wanted to be a vampire. I've loved you since you got me to bite you and then you tried to fly off of the swing. I've loved you since you gave me that Dracula action figure, when I turned five, which I knew was from you, so I adored it. I've loved you since that night at Matt's party, where I made you think that I was getting paid to make out with you, just so I could. I love you Raven, and I always have." He took a step towards me. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Trevor had just admitted to me his biggest secrets, let his walls come down, and let me see the real him. I just wasn't sure how to deal with it all.

"Then why have you always been mean to me?" I asked, suppressing a smile, which I knew would be completely inappropriate, and totally be mean, which, I, for one, wasn't going to ruin this genuine moment with Trevor.

"Cause I didn't want you to know. You're the only girl I knew that I could never have, you were always different, slightly odd," he took another step closer.

"Well, then why were you with Luna?" I asked, desperate for there not to be too much of an odd silence.

"She reminded me of you. I still wish I'd gone to that graveyard Gala with you, instead, you know."

"That's exactly what he said," I muttered to myself, thinking of that awkward conversation I'd had with Valentine.

"Who said what?"

"Valentine Maxwell. When he read your, um... mind, sorta, at Hatsy's Diner, that's what he said you were thinking. That you were thinking of being at the Graveyard Gala, but instead of being there with Luna, you went with me."

"Yeah, that's how I wish it went," he said, leaning down to kiss me. And I must admit, I felt good in his arms. I felt safe. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I remembered, "Alexander!" I said, pulling myself away from his embrace. "Don't worry about him, baby! He's not here! But I am, so come here," he reasoned in my ear. "Okay," I answered reluctantly, letting myself get lost in his arms again, and let him pull me to the ground.

I was wrapped around Trevor when I heard, "Raven? Is that you?" the guy's voice cracked. "Bye. I'm out of here." It was Alexander.

"Trevor, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good-Bye."

"Bye, Monster Girl," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Bye Neanderthal."

"Alexander, where are you? Alexander, I can explain! Alexander," I almost started to cry. "Alexander, please," I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I, Goth-girl Raven Madison, rarely ever cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Alexander!" I turned around and hugged him, but he didn't return the gesture.

"Raven," I was afraid of what he was about to say, "get off of me." Reluctantly, I released him from my grip. "Raven," I saw tears swell up in his eyes, as he tried to keep them in, and realized just how much I had hurt him. "Raven we're done. Good-Bye."

Watching him walk away from me was probably the hardest thing that I have ever done. "Alexander, I still love you. Only you," I knew that there was no way that he would be able to hear me. "I hate you, Trevor Mitchell!" I yelled into the darkness. The cemetery had never made me feel so afraid and alone.

"That's not very nice of you. What would your mommy say?" Trevor voice slid up behind me, and he put his hands on my shoulders."

"I don't _care _what my mom would say."

"What would Becky Miller say?"

"She would agree with me." Becky Miller had been my best friend since the third grade. She'd always been teased for living on the "wrong side", or east side, of Dullsville, but ever since she'd started dating Matt, former soccer snob and Trevor's ex-best friend, that's all changed. Now even the cheerleaders would at least say hi to her. Unlike with Becky, they, and everyone else in the terribly dull town of Dullsville, except for my, currently ex, boyfriend Alexander Sterling, still looked at me as if I were diseased.

"Okay, you win. I'm sorry, I won't tease you anymore."

"Or Becky."

"Or Becky," he was reluctant in saying it.

"Or I'll tell the whole school about your little outburst."

"No." His whole expression changed. I had just knocked him of his throne at Dullsville High, and he had worked hard to get it back. Me blabbing about his secret would totally ruin his reputation as King of the Soccer Snobs.

"I'm sorry Trevor," I said, not wanting to make him mad.

"It's okay, Monster Girl," he leaned down to kiss me, "Good-Bye, Monster Girl."

"I love you too, Neanderthal!" I yelled to his back, after he had stalked away, and into the darkness.

I made my way home, knowing that my mom would be mad that I stayed out late, and also that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Raven, you missed dinner."

"Good. I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then. Go to bed."

"All right."

I brushed my teeth, slipped on my pajamas, and hopped into bed. I could have sworn that I heard a rustling sound outside, similar to that of a bat wing.

"You seriously need to get a grip, Raven." I muttered to myself. Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself. Sleep managed to escape for a while, but I finally captured it.


	2. Schoolyard Bash

Chapter 2 School Yard Bash

I hadn't noticed that I had slipped on my black t-shirt that read "bite me" in big red letters until I was tucked away in Becky's car.

"What's up with your shirt, Raven? Still wishing that Alexander were a vampire?" Becky asked. If only she knew. That Alexander really was a vampire. And that he had broken up with her, for a good reason, of course.

"Raven, you look sad. What's going on? Is it Trevor? Has he been bothering you again?" Yes and no, I wanted to answer. Yes, it was Trevor, but no, he, surprisingly enough, wasn't who was bothering her. He was the reason that Alexander had broken up with her; but she'd allowed it, so it was as much her fault as it was his; but you don't know that just yet, but he had also made her feel better. He made me feel good about myself, like I was worth being here, in Dullsville. Flashes of last night went through my head. It was the best, because if Trevor, and the worst, because Alexander broke up with me, night of my entire life.

"Becky, what's up with Raven?" Matt, Becky's boyfriend of two-ish weeks, asked. "She hasn't said a word since she got in here. That's not like her at all."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." And I hadn't. Between thinking of Trevor and Alexander, there wasn't really much time for sleeping last night. And when I had finally fallen asleep, I was forced to wake up, because of my super annoying but super cute Kissing Coffins alarm clock, for school.

"She probably spent too long with Alexander," Becky explained to Matt. I was too lazy, more like embarrassed, to tell both Matt and Becky the truth

I was actually, believe it or not, excited for the bell to ring for us to go to class, because I put off worrying about guy stuff for that much longer, but, of course, Becky had a thing about being extremely early, we were.

"Hey, Monster Girl." I froze. Right behind me was none other than Trevor Mitchell. The same Trevor that I thought hated me, but confessed to being madly in love with me for ten plus years. The same Trevor who I broke Alexander and I up, because of last night's little shenanigan at the cemetery. I wasn't sure why I loved him so much, and, more importantly, what I saw that was better in him than in Alexander.

"Nice shirt Raven."

"Thanks Neanderthal," I said, with more than just a hint of my usual sarcasm.

"Meet you at Hatsy's Diner; 6:00," he whispered in my ear, making me shudder. Was it only last night that Trevor had been telling me how much he loved me? I allowed the corners of my mouth to raise, just enough so that no one would notice unless they were standing close to me, as I watched Trevor walk away from me.

"What the heck was that?" Becky asked, coming up from behind me.

I almost blurted out the truth, "he was just calling me a freak." Nice Save there Raven. Becky would have freaked out if you told her.

"Matt and I were wondering if you and Alexander could come to Hatsy's Diner at 6. You will! Great," I sighed. Either Becky knew something was up between me and Alexander, or she was just completely oblivious. I was desperately praying that it was the second, but pretty much knew that it was the first. But what Becky didn't know was that I was supposed to meet Trevor at the same exact time at the same exact place.

"Do you want a ride home, or do you just want to walk?" Becky knew that my house was about a mile away. I was about to say yes when I noticed Trevor over by a tree in a corner. Hoping that Becky hadn't seen where I was looking, I said, "No, I'll just walk home."

"Thank you, Raven," Becky said in a very girly and squeaky voice, obviously thinking that I did that so she could spend some alone time with Matt. I decided to play along, "No problem, besides I could definitely use the exercise," I said, with a wink. She ran away, "Bye, Raven."

"Bye Becky," I shouted to her back.

When I saw her car pull out of the school parking lot, I speeded towards where Trevor was standing.

"What took so long?"

"Becky." My voice with riddled with disgust, and I was suddenly ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry about it." He leaned down to kiss me, and I let him, I even encouraged it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, so I threw mine around his neck. I knew that people would be staring at us, if they even recognized who we were, but I really didn't care. I would've let myself get lost in Trevor's touch, again, if Jennifer Warren hadn't com up saying, "Love fest's over. Not everyone likes seeing you two make out."

Trevor walked me to my house, gave me a good-bye kiss and said, "see you later, 6:00 at Hatsy's Diner."

I'd completely forgotten. I'd meant to tell him not to go. "Trevor!" I called, hoping that he would hear me. But he was too far away. I pulled my cell phone out, and realized that I didn't have his number. I was about to run to his house, when the door opened, and my mom called.

"Raven, what took you so long? I was worried about you."

"Sorry mom, but I decided to walk home today. I've got to go to Hatsy's Diner tonight, okay."

Upstairs, in my room, I looked at the clock. 5:15. I hadn't realized that I was so late. That must be why mom was so worried.

"Hey! You were an hour late!" Billy Boy teased.

"Shut up Nerd Boy, no, Billy." He glared at me, "sorry." I had way worse things to worry about than my nerdy little brother.


	3. Double Date

*A/N Becky has an out-of character moment...*

Chapter 3 Double Date

"Raven, Becky's here." It was 5:45, half an hour after I had gotten home, so I'd barely had time to change into a super cute Kissing Coffins t-shirt.

"Hey Becky! Hey Matt!" I said, climbing into the car. "So I'm guessing Alexander will be meeting us there." Becky said. I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring her when Matt complimented me on my shirt.

"Thanks," I muttered. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing my tattered shorts and fishnets. I had forgotten to change them after school.

The ride to Hatsy's Diner was awkwardly quiet, and I felt really bad about not telling her that Alexander and I broke up. I couldn't tell her now, though, especially not with Matt around. Matt's a cool guy and all, but I couldn't just tell any cool guy my deepest, darkest secret.

"Hey Rave-" Trevor looked at me and whispered, "you didn't tell me they were coming." I hid my face with my hands and peeked through the cracks. "I'm sorry Trevor." I turned to Becky. "Can I talk to you outside?" She nodded her head and said, "I think there's something you need to tell me."

Once we were outside, Becky started talking to me in a freakishly calm voice. "What the hell is going on between you and Alexander and Trevor?"

"Alexander broke up with me" I said, looking at the ground and not daring to make eye contact with Becky.

"He what?" She asked in that same creepily peaceful voice. "Alexander did what? Why'd he break up with you, Raven? What'd you do?"

"I don't blame him for breaking up with me," I said, evading the actual question.

"Out with it Raven."

"I screwed Trevor Mitchell."

"You did WHAT?" She screamed, her façade cracking. She made me feel so bad that I wanted to go cry in corner, and, to make everything worse, people were staring at her like she grew two heads.

"I screwed Trevor Mitchell."

"How could you- I thought you- Raven!" Becky stutter shouted. "I thought you hated him Raven! I thought he was the enemy. The Neanderthal. How'd he you talk into it? Tell me what he said."

"He said he loved me."

"That's it? _I _love you Raven; you're like a sister to me. But that doesn't much, does it?"

"He said he loved me ever since that day in kindergarten when the teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up and I said that I wanted to be a vampire."

"See Raven, that wasn't so hard. Now let's go back in and eat. I am crazy hun,gry." I was glad that Becky wasn't mad at me anymore. Becky's scary when she gets mad, so I've always tried my hardest not to make her mad.

Once we got our food, I noticed Alexander walk in, so I scooted closer to Trevor. I'm not completely sure why I did that, but I did feel Trevor's arm wrap around my waist. And then I saw it. Alexander was here with another girl. Luna.

I actually quite missed Luna. I missed having someone that understood me and why I felt the way I did. So, for that same reason, I felt compelled to walk over to where Luna and Alexander were sitting.

"Hey Luna. Haven't seen you in a while," I said, trying not to look at Alexander.

"Raven! I've seen you in, like, forever." Luna stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Do you remember that Corpse Bride clutch I promised I'd order for you? Well, it came in a few days ago. Do you want to come over and get it?"

Luna instantly brightened. "Thank you Raven!"

"Do you want to come over to my house sometime later?"

"Definitely!"

"Bye Luna!"

"Bye Raven!" I walked back to a table full of my friend's and Trevor's pale faces.

"What's wrong?" They all turned to Luna, then back at me. "Look, Luna's my friend, so deal with it," I said as we finished dinner in silence. Trevor offered to pay for everything and no one objected. We all got up to leave.

"Raven, wait." I turned around to Trevor. "Here's my number." I punched it into my phone and left with Luna.


	4. Night Out

Chapter 4 Everyone's Going Out

Trevor's Night Out

I sighed as I watched Luna and Raven walk out the Diner, I looked to Matt, then at Becky. "So, do you want to go catch a movie?"

Matt and Becky's faces turned bright red when Becky spoke up. "Matt and I already have something planned."

"That's fine," I said, trying to keep them from getting too uncomfortable. "I'll just go home." By myself. Again. For the fifty-ninth time straight.

As I left Hatsy's Diner, I noticed someone with white hair. The only three people that I know with white hair were Valentine, Luna and Jagger. Valentine was out of town, Luna was with Raven, and so it was most likely Jagger. As I got closer, I saw the blue and green eyes and I confirmed that it was Jagger. "Jagger, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Come now." The guy still freaked me out. We finally made it to wherever it was that Jagger wanted to take me. It took me a little while to realize that we were in a back alley behind the Diner.

"Where are we?"

"You do not need to know," he said staring at me in that creepy way that only he can. "You are in love with Raven Madison, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said slowly, unsure of how he knew that.

"Great, then you'll give her what she's always wanted."

"One problem. I'm not a vampire."

"But I am."

"How would that work?" Jagger was confusing me.

"I would simply change you on unsacred ground, and then you would change her at the cemetery."

"Wait," I said, trying to stall for time.

"What is wrong, Trevor?"

"I want to spend some time with Raven."

"You will have an eternity together."

"I meant while we're still human." Jagger started glaring at me. "So it'll be easier for her to transition." I was hoping that he would fall for it.

"Fine. You have one week. I'll meet you back at Hatsy's Diner one week from today at 8:30."

Jagger started to walk away. "Wait, um, Jagger, can I ask you something really quick?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping Luna. She's in love with Alexander, who is also a vampire, and she wants to spend eternity with him."

"So you want me to get Raven out of the way so Luna can have a straight shot at Alexander."

"Yes," he said and walked away, leaving me by myself.

Once I finally got home, my mom was having a fit. "Trevor Grant Mitchell! Where have you been? You promised that you would be back no later than eight and it's after ten! And I've been trying to call you but you wouldn't answer!"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"You should be. Go to your room."

After I'd taken a shower, I checked my phone and saw that Raven had texted me, telling me to sneak over to her house, because her parents were sleeping. I decided to go, and I took the Mercedes, knowing that my parents wouldn't know that it was gone. Slipping on a decent t-shirt and jeans, I crawled out the window, shimmied down the drain pipe, hopped in the Mercedes and headed to the Madison's.

It took four rocks thrown at Raven's window before she opened the window and let me in.

Raven's Night Out

I was so glad to get out of Hatsy's Diner and away from Trevor, Matt, Becky and Alexander. I was happy to talk to Luna, especially since I hadn't seen her in forever. Well, not literally forever, but close enough.

Once we reached my house and got inside, we saw my mom. "Well, who is this?"

Before I could answer, Luna introduced herself. "I'm Luna Maxwell. My little brother is Valentine Maxwell and he said so many good things about your son, Billy."

"Well, don't worry about us!" My mom was obviously happy that I had a friend aside from Becky. When my mom disappeared into the kitchen, I told Luna, "the purse is upstairs; come on!"

About 2 hours later, at 10 o'clock, Luna had a Corpse Bride clutch in hand, and we had talked and argued about some really gothic topics, Luna had to leave. Once she was gone, I texted Trevor, telling him to come over.

Half an hour later, I had started to doze off when I heard rocks hitting my window. I opened my eyes, went over to the sound and let Trevor in. I hadn't realized just how hot he was. I felt like I couldn't breathe!

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you want to watch Dracula?"

"I've never seen it, so, yeah, sure."

It was well after one in the morning when the movie was over. Trevor and I sat on my bed, since I have a television in my room, and stared at each other for nearly five minutes and Trevor said, "I should probably go," he said, before turning to leave.

"Wait, don't'." When I said this, he turned to face me and we were really close. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back.

Trevor was gone and I was staring at the ceiling when Alexander showed up.

"Seems like you've moved on fast," he said.

"So have you," and he left.


End file.
